Without his Team
by WinterAssassin
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Theme Ten: Without


Without his Team

OoOoO

100 Theme Challenge: Theme Ten: Without

OoOoO

Optimus Prime slowly sat down at the desk, his blue optics overlooking the many small white and black monitors in front of him.

He felt oddly content for once. Nothing was amiss. No one needed any help, what so ever. So he was free to kick back and relax.

Didn't mean that he wanted to.

Which also might have explained why he was now taking over Bumblebee's turn for monitor duty, and was currently waiting for _something, _or_ anything,_ to happen.

His spark nearly jumped out of its protective casing when he heard a high pitched scream, and his optics immediately zoomed in one particular screen which the surveillance camera was located inside the entertainment room. He silently watched as Sari ran inside, still screaming at the top of her lungs as she waved her arms around wildly. He felt dread sink deep into the pit of his robotic stomach, and then watched as Bumblebee and Bulkhead sprinted in, both appearing scared out of their wits.

The trio were each carrying what appeared to be large cons of paint, all different colors; pink, lime-green, and neon-orange.

Optimus' short lived smile had completely vanished and turned into a frown as soon as he saw a very angry looking Ratchet stomp into the picture. He had to bite down on his glossa to keep from chuckling at the medic's new paintjob.

He quickly shook his head, wanting to erase the image of Ratchet's new neon-orange polka dotted frame from his memory banks, and stood up quickly. He needed to try to calm things down, before they got any worse.

Unfortunately, the one thing that stopped him was seeing Prowl speed in, in his motorcycle mode, splattered in mostly lime-green paint, and hints of pink. He looked absolutely enraged and livid as soon as he transformed back into robot mode.

Now, Optimus knew he should _really _get in there soon and stop the fight that was probably going to break out soon and get Sari out of the way before it got too dangerous for the little girl, but he found he couldn't get himself to budge, as his optics remained glued to the monitor.

_{__Entertainment Room}_

Bumblebee hid behind his large green friend, even if he knew it was hopeless because both Ratchet and Prowl already knew that he was behind there.

Bulkhead awkwardly shifted on his pedes, still holding onto the empty can of pink paint. "I knew I shouldn't have leant you two any of my paint..." He mumbled with a groan, letting the can fall to the ground with a clatter.

He honestly didn't know that he would be dragged into helping Sari and bumblebee prank _not only Prowl, _but the Doc-bot as well. "Prowl, I'm sorry about painting your tree, and accidentally spilling paint all over you. And Ratchet, I'm sorry that I helped Bumblebee and Sari paint you while you were taking your stasis nap..."

"It's too late for apologies, kid," Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the three of them.

"Ratchet! Prowl! I'm _really _sorry, too!" Sari blurted out, as if she didn't hear the medic. She fell to her knees, clasping her hands together. "But Bumblebee made me do it!" She whined, pointing to the small yellow Autobot.

"Hey!" Bumblebee cried, raising his servos in the air hastily. "It was _your _idea in the first place!" He sent the girl a glare, but found that he just couldn't stay mad at her, even when she was putting the entire blame on him.

Sari stuck her tongue out at him, and only proceeded to hide further behind Bulkhead.

Ratchet didn't seem to share Bumblebee's sympathies for the young girl, and only continued to glower at the three of them.

Prowl sighed, wanting badly to punish them or something. "You didn't only paint _me. _But my _tree _as well." He muttered darkly, seething as he tapped his pede on the ground.

"We said we were sorry!" Bumblebee pouted, following Ratchet's example, and crossed his arms nosily.

"Bumblebee! Enough of your whining! You trying to make me more upset with you?" Ratchet frowned deeply at the youngling. The yellow Autobot stayed silent, but still had that huge pout on his face.

Just a few seconds later, Optimus walked in.

He decided that he had enough of watching the whole ordeal play out, and decided that it was time to end this whole incident.

"Prime, just the mech I _wanted _to see!" Ratchet called, turning to face Optimus, putting emphasis on the "wanting" part.

Optimus nodded at the medic, before giving each of them a look. "What is the problem?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer, since he had been watching.

He immediately regretted his choice in the matter as soon as the room exploded with a horrid symphony of voices.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari were all trying to explain themselves, while Prowl and Ratchet both blamed the three of them for the pranks they had pulled.

The Prime twitched, and raised his servo. "Quiet!" He yelled, making all five of them shut up.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sari, What you tree did was wrong, and you three will get some sort of punishment." Optimus stated, making the trio look to the ground in shame. "But, Ratchet and Prowl, that doesn't give you the right to go and chase them down. The next time something like this happens - _which I don't want _- you are to report it to me, is that understood?" He asked, narrowing his optics at the small group.

Prowl and Ratchet nodded silently in understanding, Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead doing the same.

"Good. Now, you three are to clean up the mess you had made." The Prime spoke more softly, his optics dancing in the light. "Dismissed."

He watched the five disperse, and let a small smile appear on his face plates. He found himself thinking: '_Life without all my friends would definitely be boring._'

OoOoO

_Aww_. A short fic about Prime and his team moment-thing. :3

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
